


payback

by mooselady



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, shitty roommates au, written for scaredcoffeebean's shitty roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooselady/pseuds/mooselady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava huffed out a sigh of annoyance. </p><p>"It wasn’t even our turn to do the dishes today," she grumbles, reaching into the sink to pick up a plate caked with- what the hell? Was that spaghetti? Lasagna?</p>
            </blockquote>





	payback

**Author's Note:**

> [Based off scaredcoffeebean's shitty roommates AU! just some flaming arrow being goofballs and getting into shenanigans and such. advice, constructive criticism, and prompts are always much appreciated! I hope you enjoy! This was alot of fun to write.]
> 
>  
> 
> [magpielady.tumblr.com](https://magpielady.tumblr.com/)

Ava huffed out a sigh of annoyance. 

"It wasn’t even our turn to do the dishes today," she grumbles, reaching into the sink to pick up a plate caked with- what the hell? Was that spaghetti? Lasagna? 

She groaned in angry defeat and set to work on scrubbing off the unholy, mysterious residue. 

Odin shifted his weight to his other foot, rolling his shoulder with a loud pop.

"F-fuck this piece of-" he started. 

"Language, Odin," Ava interrupted. 

Odin rolled his head down to the petite girl, staring vacantly.

Unperturbed, the redhead stared icily back. 

After a few seconds, Ava spat out, “What?”

"I-I. am. s-so. tired,” Odin whispered dramatically. The dying light of the sunset cast shadows in the kitchen, making the darkness underneath his eyes even more apparent. It had been a long day. 

"Oh my god, stop," she replied, returning to furiously scrubbing the plate. Goddammit, she thought, this stuff is not coming off!

In her frantic movements, she nearly slid off the stool that allowed her to (barely) reach the sink’s edge. She silently cursed to herself, regaining her composure. 

Odin snorted. His eyes flashed over, eyebrows raised, mouth trying to hide its laughter.

Ava’s face grew ten shades redder, heat rising up her neck to her cheeks. 

She opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut. In a rushed, unpremeditated act, she scooped a handful of the dirty dishwater and flung it on the much taller boy. 

Odin choked out a noise of surprise, looking at his now wet shirt, then back down at the redhead. She dropped the plate into the sudsy water, her hands covering her mouth. 

"Odin-" she started but there was no denying the hint of laughter in her voice.

He let the forgotten dish slip from his hands into the sink, before swooping down in one fluid motion. He scooped her up, practically throwing her unto his shoulder. 

"ODIN!" she screamed. He was making a beeline straight for the bathroom, turning around the kitchen corner and into the main living area. 

"If you don’t put me down, I’ll claw your eyes out!" she yelled into his back. She twisted and kicked and thrashed, but he had a handled grip on the girl. 

He was laughing much to his amusement, breathing out hoarsely, “S-say you’re s-sorry.” He was halfway to the bathroom, side-stepping one of Maggie’s theater art textbooks thoughtlessly left on the ground. 

Ava defiantly screeched out, “NO.” He turned into the bathroom, flipping the light switch on. Ava wiggled to see the bathtub. 

She slapped his ass, in a last ditch attempt at scrambling free from his hold. 

"W-whoa now," he scoffed mockingly. He turned the shower on, hot water spraying over her bare feet. 

"ODIN," she screamed, her own laughter escaping her throat. "DO NOT-"

But it was too late. He bent his knees, lowering her into the shower in a quick flash. He wasn’t prepared for her to grab a fistful of his shirt and pull him in however. 

In a blur of lanky arms and legs, the dark haired boy tumbled in after her. 

"Fuck!" he yelled, his outstretched hand hitting the shower wall, stopping him from slipping on the watery floor. He hovered over Ava, who was now drenched in the hot water. 

They stood like that, under the cascade, until they realized how ridiculous the whole instance was. Ava’s mouth pursed into a smile before she busted out in laughter. Odin’s forehead pressed against her shoulder, his whole body racked with one after the other fits of laughter. 

"What the hell is the matter with you!," she tittered, smacking his shoulder. 

He shrugged, trying to control his unabashed grin.

"At l-least we got our l-laundry done t-too," he stated. 

Ava covered her face with the palm of her hand, her smile wide and beaming. 

"Laundry and dishes all in the same day, it’s a miracle," she played along. 

Water ran down the taller boy’s jaw, meeting at his chin, trickling unto Ava’s forehead. She realized their clothes were clinging to their bodies, exposing every curve, every outline, displaying the way his hips tapered narrowly at the top of his jeans. She blinked, looking away, slightly embarrassed. 

Odin opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a shrill “What the hell?!” 

They jerked their heads towards the direction of the door to see Maggie and Gil standing there, eyes wide with astonishment. 

"What ARE you two doing?" Maggie asked, one hand on her hip, the other holding a bag of groceries. Gil rubbed the back of his head, eyeing the ceiling like it was suddenly the most important piece of architecture in the universe.

Odin and Ava became excessively aware of the position they were in, her back pressed against the shower wall; him lingering in front of her, his arms squared around her head, practically leaning into her.

Ava blurted out, “No, it’s..it’s not…” fumbling through her words as Odin pulled away, joining in with, “W-w-we weren’t d-doing a-a-anything!”

Maggie raised her hand. 

"You know what? I don’t want to know," she stated. "Just shut the door next time." She practically glided away, heading into the kitchen. 

"Yikes," Gil murmured under his breath as he turned away, following. 

Ava and Odin looked at each other in bewilderment before hastily moving apart, increasing their distance from the other. Odin flipped the shower off while Ava stepped unto the bathroom rug. He stood in front of her, both of them thoroughly soaked to the bone. 

She scooted around him, reaching out for a towel on the rack. He side stepped, nearly falling into the tub, but regained balance as Ava’s hand shot out and grabbed his arm. 

"Here," she said, handing him a towel. 

"T-thanks," he chuckled, taking it from her. 

Ava swept her hair to the side, wringing it out. Odin placed the towel on his head, rubbing it into his scalp. 

Gil emerged from around the corner, knocking lightly. 

"Just letting you two know we’re having lasagna tonight," he informed. He disappeared back into the kitchen, where they could hear pots and pans rattling into each other.

Ava glared at an imaginary force. “So that’s what that mystery food was..” she muttered to herself. 

She began to leave, but not before turning around and declaring to the dark haired boy, “Don’t think this is over. I will get you back.” 

Odin merely scoffed, following her as they exited the bathroom. He hunched down, smacking her backside. She yelped in surprise.

"T-that’s f-for earlier," he jeered quietly so only she could hear. 

Ava’s face turned as red as the fading sunset outside their apartment. 

Oh, he was definitely going to pay for it.


End file.
